kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Decisive Battle
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode marks the debut of All Dragon, accessed by the Drago Timer's Second Full Revolution. Plot With Rinko's life on the line, Haruto readies himself for a battle with Phoenix who has become more powerful, despite Kosuke's intention to take Phoenix's magical power for himself. Synopsis Haruto is driven into a corner by Phoenix's counterattack until Nitoh joins the fight, allowing him to flee with Rinko and take her to be treated. Nitoh tries to finish Phoenix with the Chameleo Saber Strike, but much to his chagrin, the Dice Saber produces a weak attack when the dice stops on one, allowing the Phantom to escape. With Rinko hospitalized and unconscious, Kizaki confront Haruto who remind that she need to her condition before he left off. As Phoenix goes on a rampage around the city, Nitoh attacks him once more, but is stopped by a group of Ghouls. Phoenix then warns him that he is waiting for Haruto to a decisive duel on the place they first fought before leaving. After defeating and absorbing the Ghouls, Nitoh returns to the Omokagedō, but the others ask him to not tell Haruto about the duel. Meanwhile Rinko awakens and asks for Haruto's forgiveness as she feels herself guilty for trying to reason with Phoenix, which according to her, worsened up the situation. The following day, Nitoh awakens ready to face Phoenix in Haruto's place, but Haruto instead approaches him, revealing that Koyomi told him about the Phantom's challenge and convinces Nitoh to let him confront him by himself. As Haruto and Phoenix finally meet, Haruto claims that he will make Phoenix pay for making Rinko suffer and assumes Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Dragon form to fight him. With the Drago Timer, Haruto also summons the other Dragon forms to assist him, but Phoenix has proven too strong to them. In a last effort, Haruto makes use of the Drago Timer's Prism Drago Light to transform himself into Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon and strike Phoenix with a Rider Kick strong enough to send him flying all the way to the Sun where he keeps dying and rebirthing, albeit trapped there forever. Upon knowing of Phoenix's defeat, Medusa now finds herself alone to do Wiseman's bidding, until Sora, who reveals himself as the Phantom Gremlin, appears to offer his help to her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * National Security Bureau Section Zero Member: * Nurse: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Land Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, Flame Dragon ***Magic: Drago Timer, Bind (by Land Dragon clone), Blizzard (by Water Dragon clone), Thunder (by Hurricane Dragon clone) **'Style Used:' ***Land Dragon (once via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (once via the Drago Timer), Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), All Dragon **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Buffa, Chameleo, Driver On **'Mantle Used:' ***Buffa Mantle, Chameleo Mantle Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, , marking the start of Wizard/''Kyoryuger'' on Super Hero Time. At the end of this week's Super Hero Time, congratulates Wizard on finally beating Phoenix, commenting that he's "pretty brave", while Haruto is intrigued that the transform with samba, saying it sounds like fun. *This is the first episode where Wizard does not assume Flame Style. *This is the final appearance of Atsumi's role as Phoenix. However, his fate is left ambiguous due to his resurrection ability still working while in the sun. Because of this, fans are unsure if he will return alive or he will eventually die. **Atsumi would reprise his role as Phoenix in the summer movie Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, but as his Magic Land counterpart who hasn't been through his various deaths and revivals. *This episode aired on the 40th anniversary of the premiere of Kamen Rider V3. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 6 features episodes 22-25: The Phoenix's Rampage, The Decisive Battle, The Magician's Grandmother and Choosing the Life. DSTD08786-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08786-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢決戦｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢決戦｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:New Form Episode